The Contractor will develop and evaluate a survey methods for use in elderly population for use in diagnosing transcient focal cerebral ischemia (TIA) by pilot testing a questionnaire developed at Duke University, revising the questionnaire using the results of the pilot study, and use the survey to obtain data on approximately 13,000 elderly persins in eight cities throughout the United States. These data will be collated ana analyzed, and a report containing the results will be delivered to the Government.